¿Necesito esa orden para ser feliz?
by JoLuRoO
Summary: Reaccione y me di cuenta de ¿Por qué yo estaba haciendo algo así? Yo no soy de esas personas que muestra sus sentimientos a cualquiera y donde quiera, pero que tenía el de especial que lograba hacer algo así. No me importaba que tendría que hacer. CxS


_Aqii.. complaciendo a unas cuantas persona.. creando este fick qee espero dure.. y sea de su agradoo.. _

_Los personaejs no me pertenecen. Son de yana toboso.. y solo los tome prestados para este fiickk…_

_**Odio y Desprecio**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sé que el odio y el desprecio, hacen al mundo girar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Hace mucho tiempo, mientras buscaba ciertas cosas de mi vida, encontré en un cajón de mi escritorio aquella foto que tanto me esforcé por obtener de ti, en donde alguna vez expresamos nuestro sueño, nuestros anhelos, nuestros más sinceros sentimientos, nuestras promesas. Miraba tu rostro muy cerca del mío, según esto la foto mostraba lo más importante para la persona que ha sido tomada; pero porque tú. En verdad eras lo más importante para mí, como podría yo… como podría el… no sabía ni que sentía en ese momento. Pero de algo si estaba seguro, esto era un sueño, donde nada estaba por terminar, solo era el comienzo de una extraña historia.

Comprendía que lo que sucedía en aquel momento no era real, era un momento de mi vida, que cada sueño para mi significaba algo, algunas cosas no muy importantes, pero todas tenían su sentido. Esta vez me encontraba prácticamente solo, no había nadie a mi lado, ni mi familia, ningún sirviente, nada. El lugar era oscuro, muy extraño para mí, nunca _según yo_ había estado en un lugar como ese, era una habitación muy pequeña, en comparación de las que yo he estado. La luz entraba solamente por una ventana en la pared del fondo, cruce toda la habitación para poder llegar y ver la vista de fuera. Era una vista muy particular, arboles por doquier, un pequeño lago y un niño que me resulto muy familiar, tenía un parecido a Finian, mi sirviente. Y detrás lo seguía un humano, o quizá un perro, parecía Pluto, pero como podría soñar con ellos dos. Hasta después fue cuando comprendí donde me encontraba, estaba en mi mansión, todo estaba donde tendría que estar, y claro si eran mis sirvientes. Me retire de la ventana y mire hacia la oscuridad.

Nada de esto tenía sentido para mi, sabía que estaba en mi mansión, pero ¿Dónde?

Mire más a fondo la habitación, al contrario de mi estaba la puerta, por donde de seguro entre, me eche a correr en esa dirección para tratar de abrir la puerta, pero estaba trancada. Gire y recargue mi espalda a la pared, seguí observando mi entorno y distinguí un pequeño armario al lado derecho de la habitación, camine cuidadosamente hasta lograr estar enfrente; la puerta estaba abierta y mostraba un traje formal color negro. Al parecer eso era todo lo que había en aquella habitación, no miraba alguna otra cosa, tome de nuevo la dirección a la puerta, quizá seguir intentado lograría sacarme de aquí, tome la dirección y camine. Esta vez el camino se me hizo un poco más largo, pero esta vez no fue la puerta lo que me encontré, como por arte de magia, ahora estaba enfrente de una cama; era una cama normal, un poco distendida quizás pero normal. Las sabanas hacían bulto al lado derecho de la cama, di un paso adelante y me di cuenta de que no eran sabanas haciendo bulto, si no una persona dormida.

Me acerque por curiosidad para saber quién era esa persona, poco a poco me iba acercando, cada vez más se le miraba el cabello negro y brilloso.

Algo muy dentro de mí empezaba a sentirse incomodo, sentía la necesidad de saber quién era esa persona y porque estaba en mis sueños, o porque me encontraba aquí con él. Llegue a su lado en menos de 10 segundos, pero aun así solo lograba ver una pequeña porción de su cabello y una fracción de su frente.

En mi mente se dibujo una imagen del momento que estaba viviendo, yo estaba sentado al lado de la persona que dormía, miraba fijamente el rostro de esa persona, el aun seguía dormido, como si yo no estuviera ahí; una sensación extraña invadió mi cuerpo y me pedía que él se tenía que enterar de que yo estaba ahí, cueste lo que cueste. Levante mi brazo y lo lleve en su dirección, toque su cabello y empecé a acariciarlo, giraba mi mano, enredaba mis dedos con su suave cabello, a manera que se enterara que estaba ahí, no estaba solo.

Reaccione y me di cuenta de ¿Por qué yo estaba haciendo algo así? Yo no soy de esas personas que muestra sus sentimientos a cualquiera y donde quiera, pero que tenía el de especial que lograba hacer algo así. No me importaba que tendría que hacer, ni mucho menos a los limites que tendría que llegar para poder darme a conocer. Quise intentar de otra manera, me acerque más a la parte de la cabeza, mire el borde de la sabana, la tome fuerte con mis manos y quise tirar de ella y descubrir a la misteriosa persona que llamaba tanto mi atención, pero… algo cambio, algo brillo dentro de la sabana.

En mis adentros, muy en mis adentros, se sintió correr un escalofrió. Descubrir que aquello que brillaba dentro eran los ojos, rojos como el fuego, intensos como un rayo. Empecé a sentir un calor que quemaba todo mi cuerpo. Los ojos se cerraron y aparecieron más arriba, se estaba moviendo. Empezaba a descubrirse, quito la sabana de su cabeza y descubrí porque me atraía demasiado, supe que aunque no supiera que era él, mi cuerpo lo reconocería.

Mostro su sonrisa y tuve un gran alivio, el se acerco a mí y susurro en mi oído.

-no tengas miedo, yo siempre estaré ahí-

Se alejo, y todo su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse, poco a poco iba desapareciendo. No pude aguantar más y quise abrazarlo, pero al momento de tener el contacto, desapareció completamente. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, tratando de buscar de nuevo a Sebastián, todo se me hace borroso y sin avisar desperté abrazado de mi almohada, también llorando.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**En alguna otra parte de la ciudad.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con esto no me sacio, quiero más. Estoy asiendo algo incorrecto, sigo aquí escondido, mientras afuera ya oscureció, es el momento de salir. Trato de aparentar ser una "persona" buena y educada, quisiera ser normal, eso es lo que más deseara.

Esta vida no me pertenece, yo no escogí ser así. La vida misma me escogió a mí, me hicieron parte de este clan sin mi consentimiento; ahora gracias a ello, muy atento salgo en las noches a buscar el cuello perfecto, para que me de mi alimento.

Esta hambre no tiene final, no hay como no sentirla, es una necesidad y más cuando la vez gotear o cuando el olor entra por tu nariz. Esta noche, saldré, la oscuridad me ayudara a saciar mi ambición.

En las noches me visto de negro, para camuflajear. Pasar desapercibido antes de poder atacar. Así como el ser humano necesita comer, yo necesito beber para poder vivir. Los rumores dicen que yo peco de avaricia, y que a cambio doy una pequeña caricia, que mis ojos son profundos y oscuros.

Solo por ultimo cabe mencionar que mis _Colmillos_ nunca se quitaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que el fick les aiga gustadoo.. _

_Volveré con mas.. y emmm.. se qe el priemro fue muy corto_

_Pero los demás vendrán con mas.. jajaja_

_Buueno.. dejen comentarios porfa_

_Poara merjoorar este fiickk_

_Jaja buueno me retiiroo_

_Y gracias por su lectura…_

_Atte: JoLuRoO_


End file.
